Hawaiian Tree Evermore
by Roxy Deathfox
Summary: Jeff Hardy had meet a young beautiful woman named Kelli Lulu Smith "Daynight", he need know about her past life from her death beloved Seth Miach Shields, what happened Seth's journey life? Will Jeff help Kelli's life?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue Open Hawaiian Flower

The shadow starts with a flower of hawaiian slowly coming out.

-In a master bedroom-

A young Seth's hand reached up at the ceiling, caught his hand by a young Kelli's hand placed his hand.

He squeezed tightly back back her hand.

Kelli saw his hand, her other hand placed his and hers, turned look down her fiance on laying the bed. "That's almost time."

He slowly nodded, "Yes..." He deep sighed as he felt touching his hand on her face is the summer of hot. Kelli looked around at the window view the moon rise slowly up to the ocean. "This is rise waiting longer." Kelli said.

Seth let out loud coughing, Kelli stood up, "What is wrong?" She saw Seth turned away on the bed, he coughing and groan on pain of his throat, "Are you all right," Kelli asked.

Kelli raised eyebrows to Seth have gravely ill while she looked down him on laying the bed. Seth deep panting, his face hides on the pillows.

He heard her voice angelic, "Seth?" Seth turnd looked up Kelli as his face handsome tanner and his eye most beautiful of purple, his hair shadow of jet black.

"Kelli..." Seth said in pain.

Kelli frowns, "That's now.. I will be with you, always."


	2. Chapter 2 Meet Beautiful Kelli L Smith

Jeff slammed his pencil on his desk, tossed his notebook a few feet away from him, and threw his guitar onto his bed. He lost it, it was gone. His inspiration for song writing had officially gone down the drain.

He sighed, picked up his wallet, cigaretter, and keys and went into the City Limits in Cameron, North Carolina that his friends was currently went in, hoping that he could possibly find something there to give him inspiration.

--

When he arrived at City Limits it was like two world famous movie stars had arrived as people appeared when Jeff climbed out of the car followed. Turning, he noticed that Matt stood waiting for him. "You going to wait here for me?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," he answered and Jeff chuckled, patted his hand out to his back.

They headed inside, they found an empty table towards the back of the bar and Jeff ended up sitting between Matt and Greg's girlfriend Talia. Jeff looked at the woman sitting next to her. She was a real pretty woman, and apparently had a mean temper when provoked Talia whispered to her when her friend and the other two women left the tables to go to the bathroom and Matt, Shannon and Greg went to get the drinks. Greg was the first one back and handed them each a drink; Jeff had JD.

"You ready to party?" Matt asked, grabbing a seat next to his younger brother.

"Nah, the question is do you think you can keep up tonight?" Jeff asked jokingly. Matt brushed him off as he got up to grab a couple of JD from the cooler on the deck, and made his way back to the table tossing a cold one to his brother. They cracked open the bottles simultaneously and proceeded to gulp down the contents. They both finished their beers together, to the dismay of Jeff who was hoping to beat his brother in the first game of the night.

As Jeff made some shots, a group of people made their way toward the City Limits. Jeff noticed Randy Orton, John Cena, HHH, Dave Batista, Amy Dumas, and a girl he caught his eyes to her very beautiful. As they made their way toward him, He shook hands with all of the guys, who made their way inside, and gave Amy and big hug.

"Hey there, how are you?" he asked, embracing her.

"I'm great. Jeff, I want you to meet Kelli Lulu Smith "Daynight", she's gonna my best friend as my litter sister."

Jeff reached out his hand to the woman in front of him and was mesmerized. She stood tall at about 5'5" and had medium, flowing black/brown hair that framed her face. Her eyes were a hypnotizing bright greyish, and her smile was the most beautiful he had ever seen. She wore a Fox Artsy Graphite Tee with which was cut low enough to reveal her rather C breasts, and her jeans were light blue with Super Bleach Destroyed Wash. He looked down at her long legs which led the way down.

_I can't believe, I saw her had the beautiful god of greyish,_ Jeff thought to himself as he bit his bottom lip.

"Nice to meet you Jeff" Kelli said, staring into his green eyes as she spoke.

"It's nice to meet you too. Let me get you a drink, what are you having?" He knew he had to lock her in before anyone else saw her. As soon as she walked into that the bar, every guy in there was going to be trying to get a piece of her, and he just couldn't have that.

"Smiroff Green Apple is fine." She answered smiling up at him. Amy cleared her throat, as if to remind him that she was there too.

He seemed somewhat startled when he heard her, then realizing what she wanted, he offered her a drink as well.

"Can you get me a Jack Danile?" she asked sweetly. Jeff shrugged as he began to make her drink.

"Thanks so you much, we're gonna head Kelli will meet my friends. Let me know when it's done." Amy told him as she dragged Kelli ways to introduce her to the guys.

Jeff sighed as he seen ever Kelli is the queen punk beautiful, hoped she was single.


	3. Chapter 3 Talking Kelli's Beloved Seth

They went home for over the club City Limits closed.

-Outside of Amy's house-

Kelli felt good to see Amy's old friends. It meant a new beginning for Kelli. She needed to feel it. Amy and Kelli walked up to the house. Amy happily took out the key and unlocked the door. She flew inside. Kelli slowly walked in. She closed the door. She took my shoes off and walked around. Kelli walked up the stairs. Kelli entered to her room.

"I knew you would like it," Amy said refering to the shed. She gave a little smile.

"Well, your friends are nice than mine," Kelli said in softy Amy slapping her back side before walking out the front door. Amy smiled and rolled her eyes. She followed after her.

After we were talked about Matt and Jeff Hardy with Lita old team on WWE, we sat down on the couch that sat in the front yard along with all the living room.

"We are doing good, but Matt broke me for he found out I cheated him with Adam," said Amy slapping her thigh. Kelli shook her head.

"Wow, you are crazy woman, I met. What do I thinking abou... Jeff," asked Kelli. She watched as Amy's face went into excitement.

"Why, of course Jeff is good man. I know you like him." Amy said smile. She shook her head.

"What? No, no, no way." Kelli shouted as Amy dropped the couch. Amy snickered a bit. Kelli lifted the couch off her foot.

"Yes, you are," said Amy.

"Hey, Kel, what about... Seth?" she asked noticing Kelli heard her beloved's name.

"I don't know, but he was disappeared in Caremon," Kelli sighed.

"No, you told me about Seth died in long ago, right?" she asked.

"Yes, he died but I promised him about I will never fall in love with another man excepts Jeff Hardy," she looked at Amy with grinning. She sighed.

"I'm sorry about your loss. I know you deeply loved your fiance," Amy said.

"That's okay. It's been so long since you heard my story life. It was good to hear you are my best friend," Kelli said hugging her. Amy smiled and hugged her back.

"Good night, Kel." Amy leave of Kelli' room.

Kelli sat at the end of the bed. She turned off the light.

After about a long time of her story life, she frowns at her beloved Seth had death of hawaiian flowers. He loved much hawaiian flowers, she gave him for gifted his life. She climbed into bed. She laid there thinking about Seth and what Jeff must have been going through when. Kelli curled up and closed her eyes to dream about her past life.


	4. Chapter 4 Thinking About Kelli's Eyes

-In Matt's house-

Jeff played his guitar almost sat on the couch as he thinking about Kelli Lulu Smith "Daynight"'s eyes. She didn't seem distracted by Jeff much. He kept playing the guitar. He a little smile. He played a little softer. He shook my head.

He make his way into Matt's kitchen, grabbing a JD.

Matt was leaning on his elbows on the counter.

"Thanks for waiting me," Jeff told him.

"No problem. You waited long damn," he said.

"You should show me sometime," he chuckled. He felt his insides explode once thinking Kelli.

"You okay," asked Matt.

He turned looked Matt, "You know Amy's best friend, Kelli Lulu Smith "Daynight", you saw a girl in the club?"

"Oh, yeah. Amy told me about her, she was sweet girl. You like her?" Matt asked smile.

Jeff laughs, "Why you asked fucking me? Do I like Kelli?" He sighed, "I don't know, but yes, I did like her kinda."

"You are flirtatous," he said.

"What are you talking about," Jeff asked curiously.

"You are all over Kelli. You sure know how to hide it," Matt said sarcasticly.

"No its not that. I just haven't felt so comfortable around people in long time with Beth. She left me," Jeff said sipping drink JD.

After Matt went to his room, Jeff headed up to his room. He laid on the bed. He kept thinking about Kelli's eyes. He knew she had been on beautiful born. When he saw her, he imagined her as a loud, crazy, outgoing girl. But she's quiet, mysterious, and creative. She must of had it pretty rough. Behind those bright greyish eyes, stands a woman with a broken life. Jeff don't blame her. He turned to his side and took a breath when he saw Beth came into his head.

_The love is gone. Beth and I had something. But it's gone._

Jeff rolled on his back. He looked up to the ceiling and saw Kellis pretty smile. He smiled back as if she was really there. He made himself comfortable in his mind and fell into a sleep that he was loving.


	5. Chapter 5 Meet Coffee Shop Deep

The next morning, Jeff woke on the bed at afternoon before he had to meet up with coffee shop. Which was exactly he saw she stood charged at her coffee. Running her fingers through her glossy black/brown hair, Kelli stole one last glance at Jeff. As she exited the coffee shop, she couldn't help but wonder why her heart fluttered when she saw Jeff. Unbeknownst to Kelli, Jeff was asking himself the exact same question.

_Why am I getting this fluttery feeling around her?_ Jeff couldn't help but let that question run through his mind on his way to the coffee shop. When he got there, Kelli was already at a booth, a coffee in her hand. Jeff was so in a daze that he almost walked right past Kelli.

"Hey, Jeff," Kelli said in angelic. "What's up?"

_I can't believe my ear to her voice is angel beautiful._

Jeff shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, Kelli," he replied. "I just get booth coffee."

Kelli's smile flashed with interest. "Yeah?"

"Yes."

"That's not what I meant."

Kelli laughed a bit. She expected Jeff to be all professional with his answer and leaving out comments about Amy's talking it. Kelli knew her old friend wasn't looking for a relationship, especially after his break-up with Beth. That'd been horrendous for both Hardys. However, the Hardys couldn't understand why her old friends seemed so aloof. This man must've been incredible.

"What are you doing today," Jeff told her. "You are busy?"

Kelli sighed. "Yes, I meet my job at the tattoo shop as Gas Chamber Ink." she ordered. "I'm sorry for your relationship with Beth, Amy told me it."

Jeff wasn't sure if his relationship with Beth were supposed to make him feel better. It didn't. But, Kelli's advice was usually like that. Harsh at first, until he looked at the deeper meaning. Jeff was already seeing the deeper meaning. Basically, His older brother was saying that Jeff needed to move on and maybe Kelli would be good for him.

"Jeff, you are okay?" Kelli asked.

"Huh," Jeff replied, sharply. "Yes. I'm fine"

"Great. Well... see you later, Jeffro." Kelli smiled as she left at her work.

Jeff sighed as he saw Kelli left, "Yeah... see you later, Daynight..."


	6. Chapter 6 Asking Date Dinner Beauty

He sighed softly, wait telling Kelli about date dinner, he need just served to have a good day, glancing at the time work is over. He leant over on the wall glass and he saw she grabbed 'closed' sign and put it at the front door- She was due to finish in ten minutes. he smile, looking her and saying without thinking "Hi, how are your today?"

Kelli turned looked to Jeff stood, "I'm good," she replied smoothly, "What you are doing here?"

"Uh…" He said uncomfortably as he remembered his word about asking Kelli to date dinner.

"Jeff, everything alright with you?" she asked assuming that it had been her voice softy on the other end of the line. Jeff raised his gaze to Kelli Lulu Smith "Daynight" and let out a sigh "Well, you know…god I knew it too this, is that I knew and yet I did nothing to prevent, I'm so stupid."

Kelli laughed and gently pulled Jeff Hardy into her embrace.

Jeff held her close burying his head into her shoulder, her hair smelled of fruits and he took a deep sniff of it quietly as she held him. He knew that she wouldn't pressure him into talking and he sure as hell wanted to avoid his relationship. Pulling out of her grasp he put his hands on her shoulders, "Daynight, you will date with me for dinner, tonight?" he asked hopeful.

Kelli nodded softly letting go of Jeff for a moment. "I like to date with you." she accepted and smiled softly.

Jeff widen smiled, "Really?! Yes, yes!"

"I will date to dinner, Jeff." Kelli said with a giggle.

He fade down smile and clear throat, "Are you ready?"

"Sure." she said in softy.

Jeff put his arm out and Kelli gladly took it. They walked arm and arm and it felt pretty nice. When they left the tattoo shop, they went to Jeff's car. He opened the door for her, and she hopped into his motocross as Amy told her about he loved motocross and dirt-bike. He went to the passenger seat and sat in the car. They left to the dinner.


	7. Chapter 7 Ruined Date Dinner

-Outside the park-

"Daynight, can you please just talk to me? I said, I didn't mean anything that I said. I'm sorry…" Jeff said while taking off his hoodie and muscle shirt. It while outside summer of hot.

Jeff walked behind her and Kelli didn't even turn around.

"Don't worry be me, I'm fine. And please, don't call me Daynight, as my fucking stupid family gave my title name to protection guidance angel as I was born." Kelli said bluntly

"Can you at least let me explain?"

Jeff tried to quicken his pace but slowed down, since she walked slower now.

"No… You're just good man, I met you." Kelli turned around look to Jeff pace slowed.

He sighed, "Can I take you home? I promise you never see me."

"No, I can't. I will call Amy pick up me at home, ok? Maybe you can go home, Jeff."

Jeff sighed and reluctantly left Kelli alone by herself at the park. Kelli sat on the bench close to be she was at. She thought about what happened the night. A beauty date that transformed into a "ruin" date.

-Flashback date dinner-

_Arriving at the local restaurant it was nothing fancy, but not a fast food restaurant either. Jeff opened the car door for Kelli after exiting the vehicle. Kelli thanked him and Jeff closed the door. Jeff sounded the alarm; and they walked arm and arm._

_The door keeper opened the door when Kelli and Jeff walked closer toward the restaurant. They thanked him and the table seater; seated them almost immediately. Kelli seat was pulled open by Jeff and Kelli smiled at him. _

"_Wow, Jeffro. I mean you've been a perfect gentlemen, for a good 10 minutes. Isn't that a little over-done don't you think?"_

"_Oh, you haven't seen over-done yet, Daynight. Just wait till the end of the date. You'll see over-done for real." Jeff smiled._

"_Oh may God help me." Kelli said laughing_

"_So… How was the first day on the job?"_

"_It was so fucking amazing. I've never had needle feeling like today. It was so much fun. I can't for next week."_

"_Yeah… You did really well. I'm proud of you."_

"_Aw… Thanks Jeffro…"_

"_This is really weird. We've known each other for what a week? And, we already have a nickname for each other?"_

"_Well hey… I never said they were nicknames, but hey if you want… Sure… I kind of like Daynight. As Amy called me 'Kel' were pretty good nickname."_

"_And… I guess I like Jeffro." Jeff said with a scowl._

"_Oh, shut up, Jeffro… You know you love your name."_

"_Ok… Fine I like it ok?"_

"_Good… Now I wonder were the waitress is."_

_As if the waitress herself heard her, she appeared. She appeared with two menus and placed them down in front of them. She looked at them and started to talk…_

"_What would you guys like to drink?" Mia the waitress asked. _

"_Oh… I'll have a glass of you finest wine, please." Kelli said smile flashed._

"_I'll have the same… Thanks…"_

"_Ok… Coming right up… I'll be back in a few minutes."_

"_My god… This food sounds beautiful dinner tasty." Kelli said while bit her lower lip; flipping through the menu…_

"_I know. I come here all the time with Matt."_

"_Wow… Going on dates with your brother that's cute…"_

"_I just can't wait to order… I'm starving."_

_The waitress appeared once again with the drinks. Mia put the bottle on the side of the table. And placed the glasses in front of them; Kelli took a sip… It tasted wonderful. Mia looked at the "couple" and smiled…_

"_Ok… What would you guys like to order?"_

"_I'd totally love the salad with tuna. Thank you." Kelli said in angelic._

"_I'll have steak, medium rare. Mash potatoes on the sides, thanks." Jeff said smiled as he heard her voice angelic, again._

"_Ok… The food will be out shortly…"_

"_So, I guess we'll have to wait another hour and half before we eat." Jeff complained._

"_Oh come on, she is not that bad. She is just a little slow to giving us our food."_

_Kelli took a few more sips and Jeff took a big gulp. Kelli laughed when Jeff tasted the wine._

"_Oh my god. Amy was right! You're supposed to takes sips, not down the drink in seconds. It isn't a beer."_

"_Damn… Maybe I should have just ordered rum and coke. I mean, coke is my favorite you know…"_

"_Why didn't you?" she asked._

"_I guess I wanted to make an impression on you."_

"_You know you don't have to make an impression on me, Jeffro."_

"_You're a sweet woman, you know that, Kelli?" Jeff asked smiled._

"_I get that all the time… It doesn't surprise me." she blushed on her cheeks red._

_Jeff laughed and brought the glass to his lips and chugged it. He almost spit it out from the bitter taste. Kelli started to giggle at her hand covered her mouth. Jeff rolled his eyes and laughed too. _

"_Man, I think I have a buzz; off one glass of wine. I wonder what will happen with two."_

_Jeff reached for the bottle of wine and poured it into his glass. Without spilling it. He put the glass to his lips but Kelli grabbed it out of his hand. She grabbed his palm and placed the glass on the table…_

"_No more alcohol till you get some food in your stomach, please. Jeffrey?"_

"_Yes ma'am, whatever you say." Jeff said in scowl as he felt her hand is smooth warmer._

_Kelli brought her glass to her lips and chugged it down also. It burned her throat as it went down. But she didn't care; she just wanted to have fun. Jeff laughed at her face. Kelli blushed looked at Jeff with a smirk. Jeff just smiled back at her. _

"_Don't give me that look, Hardy. I can handle my alcohol, unlike you. This is really weird, I know since I'm younger than you."_

"_How old are you anyway?"_

"_I'm bout to be 29 years old."_

"_Jeez, I feel like an old man compared to you. I'm about to be 31 this year."_

"_Aw… Your 3 years older than me. No, you are not and you look younger good gentleman." Kelli smiled flashed._

_Mia arrived with the couple's food. She placed the salad in front of Kelli and the steak in front of Jeff. Kelli reached for her fork and started to eat; as did Jeff._

"_Let me know if you guys need anything, ok?"_

_Kelli and Jeff just nodded their heads and continued to eat their food. They were starving… Not talking they stuffed there mouths with food. At least 30 minutes later with eating the food, Kelli and Jeff were both stuffed… _

"_Wow, that was delightful. I haven't had spaghetti in a long ass time." Kelli sighed_

_Jeff laughed. While he left to go pay; Jeff started to construct a plan. After leaving Mia a hefty tip, Jeff sat to the table. Kelli was drinking a glass of wine. _

"_Daynight, can I ask you?" Jeff asked to Kelli._

"_Sure, you want ask me to everything."Kelli said in softy._

"_Are you single?"Jeff question to her word relationship._

_Kelli get her widen her eyes, changed her face frown as she don't believe heard his question to her relationship will be her ruined life, again about the past her beloved had death._

"_I can't talking, now." Kelli said whisper bitterly._

"_What is wrong? Are you ok, Kelli?" Jeff asked confused._

"_Oh, I'm sorry, Jeff. I can't talking it, you will ruin my life. But, I had gotta go, now. Sorry, Jeff." Kelli said in patience._

_Kelli stood up quickly as hit the table fell on the floor. The people in the restaurant looked at the accident. Jeff just stood there dumb folded. He couldn't believe himself idiot question her. Kelli gasped and started too walked away. Jeff just stood there and watched her walked by. Kelli left the restaurant and started to walk. When people started talking loudly about what was happening, Jeff sneaked away and walked quickly after Kelli. _

_Kelli was walking sad. She couldn't believe what Jeff did asked about her relationship about her beloved Seth died in long ago. He ruined to her life and took her out to her best date ever. What the fuck was wrong with this guy? Kelli arrived at a park down the street from the restaurant. Jeff was right behind her the whole time. _

-End flashback-

Kelli walked back to the park, ignoring all of her cell phone will call Amy. She started her long walk park. It was a really long night and she couldn't wait believe herself ruined, again.

Kelli got her cell phone out and typed in an oh so familiar number. The phone rang before she answered…

"Hello?"

"Hey Amies, it's me Kelli…" she said in tone sad.

"What's wrong, Kel? You feel upset."

"Please, don't say. I need you pick me at home..."

"Ok, I will pick you. Where you went?"

"The park…" Kelli said in tone sad.

"Ok, I get my way, now. Ok, you stay where at the park." Amy said.

"Ok, hurry up."

"Ok."

The girls hung up. Kelli deep sighed as she covered her hands on her face.


	8. Chapter 8 Talk About Jeff Ruin Her Life

-Outside park-

After a few minutes, Amy finally stopped front of her and out her car.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to talk," she asked.

"Jeff asked me to date dinner, we had good day, but he ruined my life for he asked I am single." Kelli sighed.

"Oh. That's bastard, I can't believe he asked you for your relationship." Amy said in angrily. Kelli nodded.

"So, what happened?"

"I hit the table fell on the floor at the food messy, I walking away but Jeff tried stop me. So I let him home. When I was alone sit at the park, but I can't talking Jeff about my past life, Seth. I am fool stupid!" I yelled, letting the tears fall. Amy wrapped me in a huge hug and kissed her cheek.

"I know, you can't talking him about your relationship."

"I know, but the more insecure he gets, the more it annoys me..."

"And the more he annoys you, you pull away from him."

"And makes him even worse plus it doesn't help that I always end up here." Amy nodded and hugged Kelli tighter.

"Does he know you're alone night?" Amy asked.

"No.... I let Jeff went home. That's why I called you." Kelli said.

She loud sighed, "I don't know why he doesn't know my beloved Seth Miach Shields, but he died in long ago, Amies. He doesn't want to me. He hates me so much. The more you fight to convince Matt that you cheated him, the more secure he gets. Think about it. As long as you was right about him about it, he knows I deeply love my fiance died."

"Kel, you don't understand about Jeff."

"I don't understand, right? Amy, I know I make it seem like I only care about fucking Seth had ill, but..."

"Kel, stop right there. We need home, you need rest for best day, ok." Amy sighed, Kelli nodded.

"I know you right. I'm sorry I act like such an ass. Time go home." Kelli said in smooth.

Amy grinning. They got in her car, left her home.


	9. Chapter 9 Problem Jeff Need Talk Kelli

-In Jeff's room

Jeff walking pace front to back, he can't believe he was wrong asked her relationship, I ruined her life, but what is wrong about Kelli's life?

He shoved away from his room.

Jeff arrived at Amy's house.

Jeff knock on the door. A second later, Amy opens it.

"Jeff?" she asked. He ignored her and ask her to Kelli's here.

"Where's Kelli?"

"Huh? I don't know. Wh— hey, wait up!"

Jeff was already halfway back in the direction. Amy caught up and walked beside him. "What are you doing here, Jeff?" she asked, pretty much joggin' to keep his pace.

"I need talk and find Kelli," Jeff said, not sure where to her.

"Ow!" He spun his head to look at Amy, who looked pissed, wonderin' why the hell she just smacked him on the head. "What was that for?!"

"Oh, you need talk her? Why are you ruined her life?" Amy asked in angrily as she crossed over her arms.

Jeff wide his eyes as he knew Kelli told her about what happened to date.

He sighed, "I was wrong before I asked if Kelli was single, but she walked away, I tried stop her. So she let I went home. But please, I need see Kelli."

Amy sighed, "I don't know where Kelli going."

"What are you talking about? You don't know?" Jeff asked confused.

"Because the morning, I asked her where go and she told need alone outside herself," Amy replied, "You know? You ruined her life relationship."

"What?"

She sighed, "She... Kelli was engaged with someone in her life."

Jeff dropped his jaw, "Engaged? With who?"

"You need talking Kelli, she will answers you." Amy said.

"But... I don't know where her going." Jeff said.

"I wish."

"Oh, I see...," Jeff replied, "Ok, see you later, Amies." He leave at her home.

Jeff sighed as he long walking at the street his way to Matt's house.


	10. Chapter 10 See Smoking in the Forest

-In Jeff's room-

Jeff laid in bed, it was about 10:10 p.m., Kelli was supposed to be missing. Amy told him about they don't know where she gone, but he was very worried. Jeff rolled over and picked his head up a little, just in time to see at the window night.

"I don't know where Kelli gone. I guess she could ok." He explained himself as he looked out to the forests far of Matt's yard outside Jeff's window. It was absolutely many, with huge branches reaching out. He noticed the smoking in the forests. Jeff noticed someone alone in the forests. "I wonder that Kelli's here or not."

Jeff quickly walk into down stair and grabbed his jacket.

He left in Matt's house.

Jeff notice he following of the smoking in the forests, Kelli's here alone.

He entered in the forest.


	11. Chapter 11 Her Past Life Tragedy

-Outside forest-

"I am sorry, Seth. For I broke promised, you knew I break our life." Kelli said quietly to his grave tree as she sat on the wooden in forests far the backyard of Matt's house.

She sipping drink beer, empty can as she sighed.

Jeff notice he heard Kelli's voice in the forests and saw to the fire.

He accepted following to the fire.

Jeff sighed as he saw Kelli's back sat on the wooden, he walked near to Kelli behind sat on the wooden.

Jeff gasps as he looked up, supposed caught his eye to very beautiful tree of hawaiian flowers.

"Wow, that's so beautiful tree, I hadn't seen tree having hawaiian flowers." Jeff said in scowl.

Kelli jumped around from behind as she heard Jeff's accent. "Jeff!? How do you here this?"

Jeff holding his hands up, "Whoa, I don't mean scare you," he replied, "Look, I'm sorry for I was wrong at last night date, but where it come tree?"

Kelli sighed, "It's none your business. Please go away, Jeff." She turned away to not see Jeff.

"No Kelli, I'm staying here with you. I'm always going to be here for you. You will talking me for your life."

She turned around looke Jeff, she sigh, "Ok... you can sit on the wooden."

Jeff nodded as he walking near the wooden and sat down on the wooden.

Kelli sat down on the ground.

"I'll tell everything that happened me when I was 16 year old on engagement..." she closed her eyes, she bend down her head as she sighed and bend up her head.

She opened her eyes, "His named Seth Miach Shields who I deeply loved... he had the most beautiful of eyes is purple, I had ever seen... but that was long ago."

-Flashback shadow-

_-Outside beach of house-_

_"I was 16th for my birthday to my parents wanted me to marry with Keith, bastard filthy model, but I don't wanted marry Keith. Then because... I saw Seth... he was very handsome as my age, that's why I fell deeply in loved with him. But something, I broke engagement with Keith, my parents were disappointed me about I felt in love with another man, Seth so...we ran away of out state Louisiana to North Carolina, your hometown journeyed to a distant travel: freedom life," Kelli voice._

_-In master bedroom-_

_"But the long journey through travel was too much for him," she replied voice._

_Young Kelli walking near to the table and bed as she holding a vase, full of hawaiian flowers as Seth was aware that his life wouldn't be too long. She put gently down on the table, a vase, full of hawaiian flowers._

_"Seth fell ill. Gravely ill."_

_Young Kelli turned looked at Seth laid on the bed._

_Seth little grinning, "Thank you.." he said in softy. _

_Young Kelli nod, "Ok." she turned away looked at vase, full of hawaiian flowers. "For they're just flower, you mean." she replied._

_Seth frowns, "No..." he starting a tear rolling on his left eye. "No. They're not just." he said in sad. "Forever everything you've done. I..." he silence._

_Young Kelli snapped out as she heard his last word, she turned looked at Seth laid on the bed, she asked to him,"What are you try saying?" She walked closer through to the bed, she placed her left hand on the white sheet. "This is just the beginning. It's the beginning." she said._

_Seth tear rolling down on his left eye, "I... I..." he silence, again._

_Young Kelli looking down at his confused._

_He shivered at lips as his heart beat slowly._

_"Seth? Seth." Young Kelli answered._

_Seth laid on the bed, he had no relpy as his heart was stopped beat._

_Young Kelli get widen her eyes as she gasp, she shook her head, "No..."_

_"Seth?" she shake gently to Seth as she put her hands on his shoulders. "Seth! Seth! Seth! Seth!" Young Kelli yelled. She pull Seth, her arms wrapped around his back neck as she hugged tightly him. "SETH!!!!" she screams in roar._

_The moon rise landing to the ocean for Seth's death._

-End flashback-

-Outside forests-

Jeff closed his eyes as he heard Kelli's past life with her beloved had death with his sickness and he opened his eyes and pointed out, "Is that Seth's grave?"

Kelli stood near to the tree hawaiian flowers as she put her hand on the tree, she turned looked Jeff, "Yes, I buried Seth and planted his tree at your brother's place," she turned away looked at the tree, she replied, "The people have ones own tree and the hawaiian tree was his. It is one before him now that. Because... Seth was my true life and beloved."

Jeff sighed, "Oh, Kelli. I'm sorry for your loss fiance, Seth. I know you loved him so much but he died, you know?"

Kelli sighed in frustration and walked away to back Matt's house.

He slapped himself head and walked away with her to back Matt's house.


	12. Chapter 12 Night of Passion Loving

Jeff couldn't believe that he hadn't ruined her relationship. He felt stupid for have even thought such a horrible thing about her.

"Kelli! Wait, please!" Jeff pleaded as he ran to her. She stopped reaching for Matt's house but still stood facing away from him and towards the front door. Jeff came up behind her, "I was stupid. I should have believed you, I should have never assumed anything your loss. I'm sorry." Kelli remained silent.

After a short silence Kelli spoke again. "I just thought you might want to know these things, so you know both sides of the story of mine." As she finished her sentence she turned around and looked at Jeff. He still stood looking at her not knowing what to do or say. "Well I guess you're fucking idiot." Kelli shrugged

Once Kelli walked into the house she heard Jeff behind walking.

"Why you have secret with your fiance?" He snapped.

Taking a deep breath she calmed myself down.

"Stop being an asshole for five minutes. Explain something to me. Why did I _really_ get secret when I was sixteen on my birthday. But Seth came to me."

"Like you told Amy."

"Yes, I told Amy about my past life with Seth, she understood. Forget I mentioned anything, Jeffery."

With that she walked out of the living room. Honestly she didn't know what he was thinking. Kelli walked into the kitchen.

Before she knew it, Kelli was forcefully turned around. And she met the green eyes of Jeff.

"Look I want to know what brought this about. And I want to know now."

Rolling her eyes I was prepared to walk away. But that's when Kelli felt him pull me back. Kelli was gonna walk away again, but she was stopped when he put his hands on the counter behind me. Thus blocking whatever exit I had.

"It was nothing. I was just wondering."

"Bull shit. Amy mentioned something. You wouldn't be worried about something that happened when I were sixteen, ran away with Seth."

"Despite the fact that I've known you since I've know your past life with your fiance, doesn't mean you know me. You and I have spent our lives fighting with each other, now. And the way I see it, its going to continue on that way and I ruined your relationship life but he died on long ago."

This time Kelli pushed his arm down and began to walk away. And yet again he pulled me back. she was ready to say something. But she was caught off guard when his lips crashed onto her.

Her first instinct would have been to pull away. But she couldn't. More importantly she didn't _want_ to. Her arms instantly wrapped around his neck, while arms wrapped around his waist. Whatever space there was between them, it was closed when he pulled her closer to him.

Kelli can't even explain about her past life what she was feeling at this moment. The kiss had definitely intensified. His tongue continued to play around with her. All the while he gently nibbling on her lower lip. This brought about a moan from her. Which brought a grin to his. The things he was making her feel.

Slowly he pulled his lips away from her and sucked on her neck. At this point her hands were running through his multicolored hair. He carefully brought him mouth back to her.

"Just tell me you want help me." He said. He waited for an answer. Kelli grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs to what used to be his bedroom.

He pulled the skintight tank-top over her head, revealing a black and red laced bra that her perfect breasts were spilling out of. He wondered quickly to himself how she will give up for her past life. He began a trail of kisses from her ear to her neck, sucking on her pulse point extracting a sigh from her. She ran her hands over his chest and to his shoulders.

Jeff smiled up at her. He lightly raked his nails over her skin as he moved down to the top of her pants. He pulled the drawstring, then pulled the pants off in one motion. He then took off his shorts and boxers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Jeff leaned down and kissed Kelli. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Jeff plunged into her, Kelli let out a muffled moan.

With that he pushed himself into me really fast. He started out slowly and then picked up his pace. Continually his pumped in and out of her. Soon Kelli bucked her hips up to let Jeff know she wanted more. He picked up speed, the faster he went, the shorter Kelli's breaths become. She moaned his name in pleasure, feeling herself getting closer to her orgasm.

She wanted to wait for Jeff, but it was becoming increasingly hard to control her body. Jeff leaned close to her ear.

"I'm going to cum, Daynight. Cum with me." he drawled out in a passionate tone.

Jeff and Kelli climaxed together.

Jeff collapsing then rolling off of her, a sweaty Jeff laid down next to Kelli. Without saying anything he pulled her close to him and nuzzled his face in her neck. And they both lay there trembling and holding each other. They made love all through the night.


	13. Chapter 13 Truth Seth Not Ready Journey

-Inside Jeff's room-

Kelli had just opened her eyes, the morning's sunlight cascaded over the room through the partly open blinds. Kelli looked up at Jeff, who had a sleep handsome on his face, she noticed that his arm was thrown over her waist. And her naked body had somehow come off.

He laid on the bed, he woke. "Hey Daynight." he said watching Kelli sat on the bed.

She sat on the bed as she turned saw Jeff laid next to her.

His eyes finally met hers. She had to force herself to look away. "Why did you with me to last night?" she asked Jeff. Jeff did, on his stomach his elbows propped, his hand holding his chin.

He scrunched his face. "Kelli... I'm sorry about last night, but I wanted help you." he said sighing.

She nodded.

Finally, she broke the silence. "I need talking you to important for Seth."

"Sure."

Kelli kept her eyes closed. "OK." she sigh.

"When Seth died... but before he told me about... Seth was not ready for journey."

Jeff snapped out. "What? He's not ready for journey? Why?"

Kelli sighed, "Ok, I will telling you, now... When I took care of Seth..."

-Light flashback-

_Seth closed his eyes as his face tanner shimmer of the moon and his hair black light of highlight to he laid on the pillows._

_He heard her voice angelic, "Seth..." Young Kelli's voice. Seth groans slowly. "Seth..." she replied to him. He opened slowly his eyes, "Look, this is here the moon rise, Seth. With landing on the ocean." Young Kelli said._

_The moon rise up slowly to landing on the ocean of view the window, their stood shadow._

_Seth looked at the moon, "So... this is moon came. It's finally made."_

_Young Kelli nod, "Yes. You'll recover soon," she aired her left arm replied, "with this walking and touching." She turned looked down to Seth laid on the bed. He is very pleased to see it but knows his weakened body will not be able to touching the moon._

_Seth looked at the moon as heard her word, "Just hang on a little." He sighed, turned looked up to Young Kelli. "I can't, Kelli. I'm sorry. I'll survive the walking and touching..." he clear throat slowly, "My journey is over." he silence._

_Young Kelli shocked to she don't believe hear his word of not ready journey. "What are you saying? It's have made it all the way here." Young Kelli cried._

_Seth frowns, "I know... but I'm very weaker in my sickness was not ready to cure. So... I'm just happy, that we mad it this far travel us for freedom life."_

_Young Kelli turned looked down at the floor, "Oh. Forgive me. If I was wrong, I hadn't brought you along this never would've happened travel," she turned looked to Seth, she replied, "You must be regretting it." Young Kelli regrets having taken him to this journey but Seth doesn't. The journey with her so far is worth his life._

_Seth little grinned, "Oh, don't say that," he shook his head, "I don't regret it, nobody say regret. And now I'm your life and world, we're had this wonderous journey life together." He turned looked at the moon rise landing on the ocean._

_Seth deep sighed, "How wonderful it is... You did chose such a perfect for gift us to live on. So peaceful and so beautiful of joyful..." He let out loud coughing._

_"Seth..." Young Kelli said._

_He reached up of his right hand, "Hold me..." she reached straight of her right, "Yes..." They squeezed tightly their right hands._

_Seth sat up on the bed, he nuzzled on her hair scent of fruit as Young Kelli bend down her chin on his left shoulder scent of cologne axes. She holds his in her arms and his three questions to her._

_"Do you love me?" Seth asked her._

_"Yes." Young Kelli answer._

_"Do you like me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Will you with me, forever?"_

_She nod, "Yes. I will be with you, forever always."_

_Seth sighed, "Thank goodness, Kelli... I love you, my warrior Daynight."_

_Young Kelli nodded, "Don't be worry, Seth. I will stay with you, forever always for us life together. And I love you, Seth Miach Shields."_

_Seth closed his eyes frowns as he heard her word of life together, forever always and he starting his right eye tear rolled down to his cheek. Before Seth's mind is now changed for not ready his journey and he is sobbing._

-End flashback shadow-

"That's why I told you about Seth died before he was not ready for journey, we were together life... I don't mean I brought Seth along travel to North Carolina, he started very serious ill." Kelli said as she stood up with the curtain window.

"As your brother's home, I buried his body for I planted his tree of hawaiian flowers, his grave. That's his life hawaiian flowers." she replied.

Jeff sighing, he sat up on the bed, shivering as his barely covered torso was racked as the cold air reached him.

Finally agreed to get up, he walked behind to Kelli. Jeff looked at her back before his mind even thought of the move. His body curled up around hers, his hand sliding down over her back as heard her breath in heavily. Slowly, he put his lips to her shoulder and kissed down the silky smooth and fruit tasting flesh. Trying so hard, Jeff kept his hand on her back as the other held her hair back.

He wrapped around his arms on her shoulders, "Kelli... I'm very really sorry for you lose your fiance died. I wanted help make you cheer up."

Kelli turned around, looked up to Jeff, "I know you wanted but that's not your fault. Because... I loved much so Seth so his death... But I had developed feel in loved with someone is... you, Jeff Hardy."

Jeff smiled, he hugged her tightly, "I had feeling you, too."

Jeff kissed Kelli, this time with more passion.


End file.
